


Testing the Magnetic Cuffs

by CravenTheRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, HYDRA PARTY FAVOR TRASH PARTY 2014, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravenTheRaven/pseuds/CravenTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the trash <a href="http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=75595#cmt75595">prompt</a></p><p>When coming up with restraints meant to subdue Steve, the Winter Soldier would have been the closest analogue HYDRA had, right? Of course, they'd have to make sure he was actually trying to get loose, so for the purposes of this prompt, let's say he is not habitually used as a sex toy and in fact has a conditioned aversion to sexual contact of any kind- wouldn't want him to get the idea that touching people is for anything but violence, right? And magnetic cuffs could be attached to a lot of different things in a lot of different configurations, so maybe we could have him restrained in some awkward positions while they fuck him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Magnetic Cuffs

He's standing ready at the edge of the room when they come for him. The brief they gave him on the target was short and he could sense the edges where they had ripped out the irrelevant information. He's not expecting it when they ask for him. Missions start out with him being given a paper brief. He then is armed and delivered to where he will take down the target. He knows this in the same way he knows the sun will rise and he will take his next breath. Not because he can remember ever seeing a sunset, but he can taste the words on his lips. He knows missions like he knew pain and obedience. 

Taking him to the cell was not how missions went.

When they tell him to remove his clothes, he steps out of them and folds and places them on the chair. He's not going into the cryo tank. This is the cell where they store him while waiting for debriefs after a mission is complete. They've just taken him out and given him a mission. He shouldn't be in the cell yet. The cell is chilly without his clothes and he doesn’t think he’s been given this order before.

They direct him to the wall at the back of the cell and tell him to bend over. He folds himself over feeling the stretch in his hamstrings. They push him forwards so that his back is against the wall and tell him to hold his wrists flat against the wall next to his ankles. They place cuffs over his wrists and ankles after putting him into position and when the magnetic lock is activated he can feel it slam into place. His metal wrist aches and numbness quickly spreads over that limb. He wonders if it's deactivated. He has a mission. He will need his arm. He tightens his hands into fists and loosens them. His arm isn't deactivated but the magnetic lock must be interfering with some of the electronics in it.

He's bent half over and his legs are spread slightly wider than shoulder width. The position stretches his tendons and it is a strain not to push against the cuffs. They haven't told him to move, though, so he stays. Minutes pass and he can start to feel the blood draining to his head but his breath remains even and slow as he waits for their next instructions. Eventually some of the techs come in. They instruct him to pull against the restraints and he strains against them. He starts fighting them, but even left arm with the servos fighting the magnets seems to make a difference. He's not in a good position to fight against the cuffs; he doesn't have the correct leverage to get them off. 

Eventually some more men come in while the techs murmur some instructions to them. His stomach clenches and he starts straining against the cuffs as he see them pull out their shock sticks. He'd been resisting measures that would compromise his fighting capacity. His mission will start soon and being damaged could lower his ability to complete it. The liberal use of shock sticks would be worse though. But they don't bring the shock sticks close. A few of them stand near by with them out, but the one who approach him set his aside on the bed. The man reaches out and strokes his flank and he flinches away from the touch even though he knows the man doesn't have a weapon out. They told him to fight the cuffs but he's not able to get out. 

The man pulls out a bottle and puts some of the gel on his finger and presses it in smoothly and firmly into his ass. He needs to get away. The instructions to fight the cuffs and the knowledge of the mission are starting to fall away as the man presses his digit into him and he feels his ass clenching down on it. He feels blood slicking his wrist as he starts fighting the cuffs in earnest. He needs to get away and get out. A whimper escapes his lips and he doesn't know the last time he spoke but he knows that this isn't right. 

The finger is pulled out and he's still fighting. The man is too close and it feels as if the walls are closing in. Between the man's legs, he can see the others in the room smiling down at him and can see one of them take his penis out and start stroking it with one hand after putting away his shock stick. A whine is dragged from his throat as a second finger is added and this time despite the gel it burns as the man presses them in. The man pumps them in and out slowly fighting the tight muscle. The man presses all the way down and sparks shoot in his vision as his own erection bobs. They haven't said anything to him and all he can think as a third finger is added is that this isn't how missions are supposed to go. This isn't how--

Blood makes his wrist slick and he can feel the bones in his flesh wrist grinding. He can feel the cuffs wanting to give way, but he just can't get enough force behind it. The pressure of the pleasure makes him nauseous. His erection is bent against his hip and he just wants to get out and complete his mission. To get wiped and go back to cryo. He cries out as the fingers are removed and the man steps back. As the man moves away he pants in relief. He doesn't know when his breathing became so ragged. He sucks in a breath and holds it trying to get it back under control. 

But when his eyes close for a moment, someone presses a shock stick against his hip and he gasps and feels his hole clenching as the electricity races through him. His eyes snap open and the man who was stroking himself is laughing and stepping forwards. The man is talking to him, but he can't hear a word through the buzzing in his mind. He know’s it’s important to listen to his handlers and he strains to hear him but all he can concentrate on is the blunt pressure against his ass and he's being filled and split. 

Wetness drips from his eyes and he can't breath through his nose any more. He feels something shift in his hand and the sharp spark of pain as his thumb breaks and he can start to feel the give as he tries to pull his hand through the cuff. The man is slamming into him though and his back is hitting the wall driving the breath from him. His breath is irregular still and he can't get it under control. This isn't how missions are supposed go and a voice and it sounds out of breath and pitched in a whine that is not his own and it’s begging them to stop. 

_Please, please, please._

He doesn't know why he's saying it. It’s not his voice; it couldn’t be. The test isn't concluded and he hasn't gotten out of the restraints yet. His effectiveness is going to be compromised and all he can think is _please stop, anything but this, please_. 

The man changes his angle and he can feel his breath catch and a whine driving all of the words away. The man pulls almost all the way out and he can't help press back because he doesn't want this. He doesn't understand why this is happening; why they are willing to compromise his mission. But he understands that he doesn't want this to stop now. He can feel the man chuckle and a hand runs down his back petting him until it slides down to the man's penis. One finger presses against his rim and he tries pulling away because that wasn't he wanted but it pushes forward ruthlessly and he's still gasping for breath when the man starts thrusting into him again.

Each thrust feels like it will tear him apart now. One of the other reaches around and starts petting his balls and they're so sensitive that he can't tell whether it is building pleasure or pain. The second man rolls his balls in his hand and he just wants to be done.

Suddenly the man stills and he can feel the semen filling him as the man jerks slightly against him. His erection is still pressed awkwardly against him, but he gives one last tug and his wrist is free. Blood is pooling on the ground. He pants as he pulls at his other wrist, but he can't seem to make his fingers close around it. Pain arcs through his arm when he tries and he lets out a whimper. 

He notices the techs are back in as the man who had been fucking him tucks himself back into his pants. He can feel the gel and semen leaking down his thigh. He watches them, hoping that the one wrist will be good enough. He got out of one of the cuffs and maybe they'll take him back to the briefing room and let him read the report again. 

A tech leans over and tisks over his wrist. The cuff is released and a smaller cuff is handed the tech. He's told to push against the cuff not rip his hand out of it. This time the cuff fits tightly over his wrist and he can feel the pain in time with his pulse when the cuff is activated. The tech backs out of the room and there's already another man lining up behind him and driving into him. 

This wasn't how missions went.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](craventheraven.tumblr.com).


End file.
